Last One Standing
by Sunny Duck
Summary: One shot. Will Souske be able to keep Chidori safe in the battle raging around them? Or will she fall to enemy fire?


**Last One Standing**

Souske assessed the situation from his vantage point, up a tree. He wasn't Kurz, but he was the best sniper they had on such short notice. He could hear the approach of the enemy. He expected them to charge from the front, through the small clearing. Then, while the defenders were distracted, slip more troops in from around the sides where there was plenty of cover. He was perfectly positioned to pick off anyone stupid enough to try. Shifting slightly, and narrowing his grey eyes, he sighted down the barrel of his rifle. All he could do for now was to wait.

Suddenly, the sound of an explosion ripped through the still air, and screams and curses could be heard. Souske smiled grimly. He had worried the claymores had been too obvious – he'd been in a hurry - but by the sounds of things, the enemy had walked right into them. There was unlikely to be an attack from that quarter any time soon.

Chidori had found cover behind a convenient log. Souske had a good view of her position, and could feel the molten look she shot in his direction, plainly wondering what on earth he'd done to slow them down. She opened her mouth to say something, but the opportunity to ask was lost as the enemy suddenly charged their position.

Shots rang out, and all thought of what she was going to say fled as she ducked behind her log and frantically tried to remember the crash course on how to aim and shoot a gun Souske had given her a mere half hour before. A shot whistled over her head. They were shooting at her! Anger and determination surged through her. She was sick and tired of this! She had been shot at more times in the past six months with Souske than most gang members were in a lifetime.

This time though, she was more than willing to fight back. She cautiously peeked over the log, and looked around. Suddenly, she saw a potential target, and using the log to steady her aim, she fired. She gave a hiss of satisfaction as her target staggered and went down. Unfortunately, that shot had given away her position, and three of the enemy started to approach.

Souske was systematically taking out any enemy troops that broke cover in front of his position. The sounds of gunfire could be heard, and he glanced towards Chidori. He saw her position was in danger of being overrun. "Get out of there!" he yelled, but she didn't hear him, or chose not to respond. He saw her eyes sparkling, and she was actually _smiling_ as she dodged the bullets sent her direction. He recognised that feeling… sometimes, you didn't appreciate living until someone tried to take it away. You somehow felt more alive than ever. And in the last few months, Chidori had been forced to get used to her life being under threat.

As he watched, entranced, she returned fire, taking out one of her attackers. He felt a small flicker of pride at her achievement, and it certainly gave her attackers a pause. Then he saw stealthy movement in the bushes behind her, and realised they'd been flanked. The open field was in front of him, and more troops were attempting to cross. He couldn't see the attacker threatening Chirdori's position clearly enough to get a clean shot. With a curse, he yanked a specially modified grenade from his pocket and with a practised motion, yanked the pin out and tossed it towards the reinforcements heading their way. _That should take most of them out…_

That done, he leaped out of the tree, rolling on impact. He kept rolling, and came up on his knees, only a few metres from Chidori, gun aimed at where he thought the attack was coming from. He saw a flicker, and opened fire. A yelp told him he'd hit his mark, and he cautiously surveyed the area cursing himself for a fool. His previous position had been the most advantageous for spying out the terrain, and he tried to compare his aerial view to what he was seeing on the ground. Suddenly there was movement a _lot_ closer to Chidori. Time seemed to slow as he saw the gun barrel aimed at her unprotected back.

The finger pulled the trigger.

The gun fired.

The bullet left the barrel, heading inexorably towards its target.

Instinct kicked in, and he threw himself between her and the incoming bullet. Just before impact, he fired off a round, and had the satisfaction of seeing the gunman go down before pain blossomed in his chest.

Chidori heard the thump behind her, and risked a glance over her shoulder. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. Souske lay behind her, his shirt soaked scarlet.

She frantically snapped off another few shots, not noticing that she'd taken out the second attacker, hoping to buy some time. Her ammo ran out and she crawled over to Souske. "You idiot! Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes, and glanced down at his shirt. What he saw made him wince, and he collapsed back to the ground. His eyes flickered over her shoulder, and widened slightly. "I am sorry Chidori. I am dead, and can not help you." As he spoke, he slid his gun closer to her right hand. His eyes drifted shut again. Chidori took a deep breath, trying to calm her panicked response to his words. She was alerted to the approach of danger when a twig snapped behind her. Belatedly, she remembered she had used up her last shots – and there had still been one more of the enemy stalking her position. Her back stiffened as a voice taunted "Prepare to join Sagura in defeat, Chidori!" Rolling her eyes, she grabbed Souske's gun, noting his slight smile as she did so, spun on her knees, and shot her attacker dead centre in the chest. Blue spattered everywhere from the close range hit. With a startled "Ooof!" Ono D dropped to the ground winded. Climbing to her feet, she looked down at him scornfully, and unconsciously mimicked Souske, saying "Licking your lips in front of the prey. Only third rate amateurs would do that!"

A siren sounded, and paint splattered students got to their feet, some complaining about the bruises they were sporting.

"Did you SEE that!" an exultant voice cried. Shinji Kazama bounced to his feet, ignoring the leaves adorning his hair "I got Sagura-kun!" he crowed.

"Yeah, but he shot you three times in the chest. You got him once in the stomach. And, you weren't even _aiming _for him." Another student pointed out.

"I don't care! Paint balling is cool!"

"Plus, he was protecting Chidori…who is the last one standing, so Team Blue wins!" Kyouko said happily, snapping a picture of Chidori leaning down to give Souske a hand up.

The students started to head off the battle field, talking, laughing and comparing strategies, tactics, and the moves they'd used. Suddenly a shout of mirth went up from the Blue team as a number of sheepish Red team members staggered up from the south, literally dripping blue paint.

Eyeing the figures heading towards them, drenched in blue, Chidori remembered to ask "Souske, what _was _that explosion at the start?"

"Claymores." he responded absently. "I rigged them on the south side to prevent the enemy launching a sortie from there. I didn't think I'd hid them very well, but it must have sufficed."

"I thought claymores were an ancient kind of broad sword?" Chidori questioned, confused.

"No. They are explosive devices that when triggered, explode outwards in one direction – they are therefore extremely useful in defence or when retreating. Of course, I rigged these ones to only shower paint…" he added when he saw her eyes narrow. When her expression didn't lighten, he decided to change the subject.

"You did well against Ono D." He commented "I'm glad you had the presence of mind to grab my weapon."

Rolling her eyes, she scolded "You know, I would have been fine on my own – you didn't have to throw yourself in front of the bullet!"

"Negative. That bullet would have hit your spinal cord – that would be an instant kill." Souske replied.

Chidori was half flattered he'd risk his reputation as a crack solider to prevent harm befalling her, and half exasperated he took the game so seriously.

"You _were_ the last one standing." He pointed out.

Perking up, Chidori was nodding in agreement, eyes sparkling. She started describing her fire fight to Souske, using her hands to demonstrate, gesturing as she gave him a blow by blow description of her part in the battle.

Souske, comparing the sight before him now - Chidori, eyes bright, hair twisting in the slight breeze, and a happy smile on her face, wonderfully, vibrantly _alive_ - to the one in his mind, the image of a bullet heading towards her. He lowered his voice, and said to himself "_You_ were the last one standing. And _that _is what is important."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Thanks go to my boyfriend Andrew for the help with the claymores, and as always to Seshut, my beta.

Hope you enjoyed my first FMP fic! Keep Smiling!


End file.
